


a whole not-so-new world

by radiowrittenheart



Category: Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero
Genre: Dorks in Love, Drabbles, F/M, Fluffy, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 12:11:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3649899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiowrittenheart/pseuds/radiowrittenheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The part time hero trio have found themselves set in the world of Arabian Nights once again, but there’s one little issue, and luckily for Penn, he can use his three wishes to fix it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	a whole not-so-new world

**Author's Note:**

> Don't take this too seriously, it's only a drabble and I was hyped up on coffee when I wrote it.

There it was, the familiar buzz of being zapped into a different universe, with a different mission. Sand dunes everywhere and blistering heat, the trio immediately found themselves at ease in a somewhat familiar scenery. Once again, it was a desert region, and what serendipitous luck, their roles were not so different from only a few weeks ago. Penn was the Arabian hero at the helm, Boone was a genie floating from a golden lamp and … well, how unfortunate, but it seemed that Sashi got the short end of the stick in forms for a second time.

It seemed that _she_ was the magic carpet.

“This is humiliating,” she mumbled.

Both Penn and Boone glanced to one another, the two of them stifling hysterical laughter. She muttered a swear under her breath, along with something about how she would propel them off…

Finally, after a moment of snickering, Penn cleared his throat. “Right, the mission,” he said. “I already know how to start.”

Boone raised an eyebrow, and Penn decided to ignore Sashi’s huff.

“Dude, we don’t even know the mission-” However, Boone stopped mid-sentence when Penn leaned in close and whispered something to him. He laughed, and snapped his fingers. “Your wish is my command.”

In a sudden flash of white light, the magic carpet was now nothing but a floating piece of enchanted cloth as it should be, and sitting beside Penn, Sashi was thankfully back to a human form, but her apparel was something that perplexed her and set a small flame of fury in her soul. She was decked out in a sparkling magenta gossamer and silk top and bottom, she couldn’t help but feel just a _little_ embarrassed…

“You idiot!” Sashi snapped, glaring at Penn. “You wasted a perfectly good wish on _this_?!”

“I wouldn’t call this a waste,” Penn said, with a smirk. “You’re not a rug anymore.”

“Still,” she muttered. “We might need that wish for Rippen and his goons.”

Penn softly chuckled. “Not to worry, Sash,” he declared. “Boone, I wish Rippen was already defeated.”

Sashi’s eyes went wide. “You can’t do that!” she argued. “That’s probably against genie rules, isn’t it?” She looked to Boone with a frustrated scowl. “It’s against the rules of the mission too, right?”

Boone shrugged. “I don’t know if there are rules,” he admitted, while snapping his fingers to grant Penn’s second wish.

“Done and done,” Penn declared. “Now-” He gently tapped the lamp. “Give us a few minutes, genie.”

With a wink and a smirk, Sashi could have sworn she heard Boone tease them about something-

-but her train of thought was distracted when Penn nearly had them fall off of the carpet as he lunged forward to kiss her. It was a rarity when they kissed on missions, but then again, he was smart enough to eliminate the work effort of their task. Either he had planned this or he was risking a lot just to do something this dumb. But Sashi hated herself a little for letting her heart manipulate her mind as she gently kissed him back.

“Alright, you had your fun,” Sashi said, with the softest laugh when Penn tapped her on the nose. “Now, the mission-”

She tapped her specs, but they didn’t light up. There was no reaction whatsoever. Sashi took them off, and inspected them for a minute, clicking on the lenses, yet nothing happened. It took a minute for the puzzle pieces to be put together in her mind, although it quickly fell into place.

With a hint of a smirk, Sashi looked up. “Penn, did you by any chance plan this?” she mused.

Penn’s smile said it all. “It took a lot of persuasion, but enough coffee and chocolate caused Phyllis to do me a solid,” he said.

Sashi pursed her lips as if deep in thought, and then she chuckled, shoving Penn off of the edge of the carpet, only to catch him before he even had time to react. When he was lying down, she leaned over him, placing a kiss on his forehead.

“What am I going to do with you?” she teased.

“Let me take you on a romantic Arabian Nights date?” he offered.

“Might as well,” Sashi relented as she pulled the strings on the side of the carpet, causing them to soar off onto the horizon, letting their worries of being heroes fade off into the sandy distance of the desert.

**Author's Note:**

> TL;DR: Penn is an adorable idiot and Sashi can't help but melt when he does sweet things for her.


End file.
